chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Inbreeding in Chawosauria
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inbreeding Inbreeding] is when an organism incestuously produces offspring with close blood relatives. Inbreeding has occurred among Humans, particularly among royalty throughout History, prominent Inbred people from history involves King Tut, whose parents were siblings. In Chawosauria, Inbreeding among Chawosaurians occurs alot, particularly among First Class Chawosaurians, cousin marriage is more common in Chawosauria than other consanguinous marriages. Inbreeding leads to negative genetic results, genetic devastation among those born from inbreeding, but in contrast, the genetic impact of cousin marriage is less worse than other incestuous marriages. Distant cousin marriages are more safer than first-cousin marriages, history proves it this way through the marriage of U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt, and U.S. First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt, the Roosevelt couple were fifth-cousins, once removed, and they had only five children, one of them were crippled by inbreeding. Incest is both a taboo and a crime, except for cousin marriage that is also a taboo, but not a crime everywhere. In the United Kingdom, Pakistani communities are the most hit-hard by the results of marriage between first cousins, but due to fears of allegations of Islamophobia and racism, British politicians avoid the discussions of cousin marriage that is considered unfavorable to Muslim religious leaders, British politicians do not want to be dubbed as bigots, racists, Islamophobes, or demagogues if they do discuss this. In the Chawosaurian world, Inbreeding occurs more in White Chawosaurian communities more than Chawosaurians of color, prominent white inbred families, the Bismarck family, the Schwartz family, and one non-white inbred family, the Montgomery family, intermarry with cousins to retain their respected bloodline within the family due to aristocratic fame and pressure. White families in Chawosauria inbreed to retain "White Purity" because White Chawosaurians, as a result of a small population of them, constantly intermarry with people of color, leading to those White Chawosaurians who are racists to inbreed to retain their "White Purity". After Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's death and internment, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a vowed to crack down on inbreeding in Chawosauria, something Degotoga K. Atagulkalu failed to address during his time in office. Chawosaurian Views Chawosaurians are often ignorant towards the side effects of cousin marriage, but not so much with other incestuous relationships, Chawosaurians in rural areas hold strong convictions against inbreeding, including cousin marriage, but urban Chawosaurians show less hostility towards cousin marriage, while Chawosaurian suburbs remain split on this issue. Chawosaurian lawmakers refuse to pass legislation on cousin marriage, but accept the need to ban other incestuous relationships. When Theodosia McClellan was going to marry into the Schwartz-Brunswick family, her grandfather, Theodore McClellan, joined by his lifelong friend, Garfield Webster, strongly advised her not to do it because of the inbreeding that was going on in the family, in 1956, three months after Webster died, Theodosia did married Elagabalus Brunswick, to her grandfather's dismay. Elagabalus Brunswick was the son of Wilhelm B. Schwartz, thereby making Elagabalus the grandson of former Prime Minister, Frederick William Schwartz, who Garfield Webster and Theodore McClellan knew his son married his first cousin in 1914, to their disgust, Garfield Webster was Prime Minister back in 1914 when Wilhelm married his cousin, and Webster refused to host the wedding in France because of his strong conviction against cousin marriage. The Schwartz family were forced to handle the wedding on their own. As a child, Garfield Webster was aware that his uncle Phineas, and his aunt Vicky, were second cousins, and his cousin, Charles Draco Webster, was inbred, this had always given Garfield discomfort when he and his parents were living with them in King's Lynn, England. Inbred families Bismarck family The Bismarcks are the kings of incest, in their early family history, the Bismarcks flat out inbreed through siblings, but after the Bismarcks were Christianized, the inbreeding is cracked down, but the bible was not clear on inbreeding, the bible failed to prevent the Bismarcks from intermarrying with cousins because cousin marriage is actually not a sin in the bible, thereby the Bismarcks could do what they want. Although they often get smitten by the consequences of cousin marriage, they still continue to intermarry with cousins because it retains their political and aristocratic power at the genetic expense of their offspring. Schwartz family The most hit-hard by Incest, the family often pays the biggest prize for inbreeding. Wilhelm B. Schwartz married his first cousin, Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick, and had five children, who suffered awful consequences for their parents' marriage. Their daughter, Victoria Anna Schwartz, married her second cousin, Dragomir Bismarck, and luckily had mostly healthy, twelve children. Montgomery family This family never inbreed often, but they do intermarry with cousins. in 2017, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII married his first cousin, Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II, their grandfather, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V, was the son of a third cousin once removed couple, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery IV, and Catherine Schwartz, who was the daughter of Wilhelm B. Schwartz. MacCarthy family The MacCarthy family has intermarried with cousins occasionally, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy II, and Elizabeth Victoria Boleslaw were first cousins once removed. They had their eldest son, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, who is the Prime Minister of Chawosauria since 2020. The MacCarthians intermarried with their Deaglan cousins from the Deaglan family, another Irish family. These MacCarthians, back when racism used to dominate the family, intermarried with cousins to preserve "white purity" in the family. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III married a Turkish woman, Shakira Azra Bedrosian, and had children with her, thus ending the racist inbreeding of the MacCarthians. See also * Royal Inbreeding in the Timothian Dynasty * Royal Outcrossing in Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Inbreeding in Chawosauria